1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a deflection yoke apparatus, which is improved in a construction of a container section for containing a component part for compensating a magnetic field characteristic such as a piece of magnet utilized for compensating a magnetic field characteristic such as misconvergence, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art:
FIG. 9 is a perspective view of the deflection yoke apparatus as one example of the prior art.
In FIG. 9, the deflection yoke apparatus is formed a funnel having a lager diameter section at the bottom end and a smaller diameter section at the top end supported by the separator 1, which is composed of a pair of semi-annular members. In addition thereto, the larger diameter section is toward a face of a cathode-ray tube and the smaller diameter section toward a neck of the cathode-ray tube.
A saddle shaped horizontal deflection coil, not shown, is mounted on the inner wall of the separator 1. The separator 1 holds the horizontal deflection coil and the vertical deflection coil 3 with electrically insulating them each other. The core 4 composed of such a component as ferrite is mounted on the outer surface of the vertical deflection coil 3. Generally, a circuit for compensating a deflection characteristic is necessary to such the deflection yoke apparatus mentioned above, so that the circuit board 5 composed of such the circuit is mounted on the side wall of the separator 1.
In the neck side of the separator 1, a plurality of flanges, hereinafter called a neck side flange 1a is provided. On the other hand, the flange, hereinafter called a face side flange 1b is provided in the face side of the separator 1. On the neck side flange 1a, a pair of 4 pole compensating coils 7, which are so called a 4P coil, are inserted and fixed.
Further, on the outer circumference area of the face side flange 1b, there provided 4 container sections 8, 2 each on the front side and back side of the face side flange 1b as shown in FIG. 9, which contain a component part for compensating a magnetic field characteristic such as a piece of magnet utilized for compensating a magnetic field characteristic. Such a board like magnet 9, not shown in FIG. 9 but shown in FIGS. 10(a) through 11(c), is contained in each container section 8. These 4 container sections 8 or 4 magnets 9 are allocated so as to be symmetric with the horizontal and vertical axes of a screen.
The magnet 9 contained in the container section 8 is allocated in a vicinity of a tangent to the outer circumference area of the face side flange 1b, and compensates horizontal cross misconvergence and vertical cross misconvergence occurs at 4 corners of the screen by canceling or shifting a distribution of deflection magnetic field generated by the vertical deflection coil 3 locally. Usually, the magnet 9 is made from sintered ferrite or rubber-like resin dispersed and mixed with powdered ferrite.
FIG. 10(a) is a perspective view of the container section on the face side flange shown in FIG. 9 partly, showing no magnet mounted.
FIG. 10(b) is a perspective view of the container section on the face side flange shown in FIG. 9 partly, showing a magnet mounted.
FIGS. 11(a) through 11(c) are sectional views taken substantially along line axe2x80x94a of FIG. 10(a), showing a change of status while installing a magnet in the container section.
In FIGS. 10(a) and 10(b), the right side of the drawing is the upper side or the neck side of the deflection yoke apparatus shown in FIG. 9 and the left side of the drawing is the lower side or the face side of the deflection yoke apparatus shown in FIG. 9. Further, in FIGS. 11(a) through 11(c), the right side of the drawing is the inner side of the separator 1 and the left side of the drawing is the outer side of the separator 1. Furthermore, the line xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d is the horizontal axis of the deflection yoke apparatus or the screen.
As shown in FIGS. 10(a) and 10(b), there provide the first opening section 8a in a rectangular shape and the second opening section 8b, which is narrower and longer in shape than the first opening section 8a and jointed to the first opening section 8a, on the outer circumference area of the face side flange 1b. 
As shown in FIGS. 11(a) through 11(c), the tongue 8c, which is jointed to one end of the first opening section 8a opposite to the second opening section 8b and comes into the inside of the separator 1, is formed on the outer circumference area of the face side flange 1b. The tongue 8c has flexibility, so that it can bend toward the arrow direction shown in FIG. 11(a). Further, the stopper section 8d, which is shaped as the letter xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d and comes into the inside of the separator 1, is formed on the other end opposite to the first opening section 8a in the second opening section 8b in the outer circumference area of the face side flange 1b. Furthermore, the claw 8e protruding to the inside of the separator 1 is formed on the inside surface of both ends of the second opening section 8b connected to the first opening section 8a in the outer circumference area of the face side flange 1b. 
The container section 8 is formed as a pocket by the first opening section 8a, the second opening section 8b, the tongue 8c, the stopper section 8d and the claw 8e. In the case that the board like magnet 9 is installed into the pocket like container section 8 formed as mentioned above, the magnet 9 is inserted into the container section 8 through the first opening section 8a as shown in FIG. 11(a). As shown in FIG. 11(b), the tongue 8c is bent toward the inside of the face side flange 1b when the magnet 9 touches the tongue 8c while being pushed in the container section 8. As shown in FIG. 11(c), when the magnet 9 is inserted as far as the stopper section 8d, the top end of the magnet 9 approximately touches with the stopper section 8d and the bottom end of the magnet 9 approximately touches with the tip of the claw 8e. Accordingly, the magnet 9 is held in the space between the stopper section 8d and the claw 8e in the container section 8.
In the case that the magnet 9 is made from sintered ferrite, ferrite shrinks extremely during a sintering process, so that the external dimension of a magnet varies widely after sintered. Further, in the case that the magnet 9 is made from rubber-like resin dispersed and mixed with powdered ferrite, the outer dimension of a magnet varies widely due to an injection process and a cutting process. Therefore, the dimension of the magnet 9 varies such that an error or a fluctuation of dimension is approximately xc2x12%, that is, an error of xc2x10.2 mm occurs to the reference length of 10 mm in general.
Accordingly, in the deflection yoke apparatus containing the magnet 9 in the container section 8 as mentioned above, it is necessary for the dimension of the container section 8 to be more enlarged than the reference dimension of the magnet 9 in consideration of variation of the external dimension of the magnet 9. In the case that the reference length of the magnet 9 is 10 mm, for example, the actual length of the container section 8 must be formed more than 10.2 mm. If the magnet 9 formed in the minimum dimension is inserted into the container section 8 mentioned above, an extra space of 0.4 mm occurs between the magnet 9 and the container section 8 and causes the magnet 9 to rattle.
Allocation of the magnet 9 contained in the container section 8 differs from variations of the external dimension of the magnet 9. Accordingly, there existed the problem that the convergence characteristic varies by the external dimension of the magnet 9. Further, there existed another problem that the initial convergence characteristic is shifted due to the dislocation of the magnet 9 by such a shock applied externally after the magnet 9 is contained. To eliminate these problems, the magnet 9 is fixed by an adhesive after the magnet 9 is contained in the container section 8. However, there existed further problem such that the adhesive increases a manufacturing cost and manpower for a process of applying the adhesive.
Accordingly, in consideration of the above-mentioned problem of the prior art, an object of the present invention is to provide a deflection yoke apparatus, which is equipped with a container section for containing a component part for compensating a magnetic field characteristic. In the deflection yoke apparatus, the component part can be allocated approximately in a predetermined location and its location is not accidentally shifted although an external dimension of the component part varies.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention provides a deflection yoke apparatus equipped with a container section of containing a component part for compensating a magnetic field characteristic, the container section comprising: a first contacting section of contacting with a surface of the component part; a second contacting section of contacting with a front end of the component part of which direction is toward an inserting direction into the container section; and a tongue having flexibility of contacting with a edge, which is composed of a rear end of the component part toward the inserting direction into the container section and a bottom surface of the component part, and further presses the component part against both the first and second contacting sections.
Other object and further features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.